


Emotions of blue eyes

by allfandoms



Category: Short Stories - Fandom
Genre: Blue eyes emotion, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 08:27:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7610854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allfandoms/pseuds/allfandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a series of short stories written from emotion. The character blue eyes is caught in a series of events based on her feelings. Example: she is feeling calm and peaceful, so a short story for that would be possibly her on a beach, just her and the waves. Based on the emotion, there will be certain warnings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BigSlytherinMess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigSlytherinMess/gifts).



> Please note that some of these stories will be traumatic and if you suffer from something, I will give warnings. If this upsets you or anything, I'm so very sorry but I did mention in the summary that these stories are written from emotion basically meaning there will be terrible moments because when it's anger or sadness, I'm just all over the place and I've realised that writing helps me. I am going to give credit to my friend, who also has an account on this.

Blue eyes jumped into her bed, after a long day at school. She slowly drifted off to sleep, to a place where she can be herself. 

Blue eyes found herself on a bed of fluffy clouds, like a fluffy teddy bear or cotton candy. She hopped from cloud to cloud, gracefully gliding in her dreamland. A day at school was stressful, now coming to this was glorious. The sky was a pretty pink, the sun shining and she, had a wonderously long, flowing dress that made her seem like an angel. Blue eyes hoped this dream would last forever, not ever having to return to the evil, grim world that she wished she didn't have to live in. Her idea of a world is earth, only better. Dogs would be able to talk, cats had thumbs and humans would be the kindest people ever. Aliens would wear dresses, the stars would dance. Rainbows would be the sun, rain would actually be lemon drops. No tears would be shed in this world of hers. 

School wouldn't have to exist here, only those who wanted to attend school could. The poor would be the rich, the rich would be locked away and those who are nice can only stay in. Blue eyes loved bedtime, as it ment no more earth and hello dreamland. She never stops dreaming, and never will. High hopes she had for the future, maybe developing a new world. Blue eyes enjoyed a lot of things that didn't mean anger or sadness, but instead a lot of things that only she could see or think as it made her deliriously happy. Everyday, waking up with a smile and coming home with attitude. Attitude wasn't her favourite thing either, so of course to get rid of it she went to dreamland. Blue eyes stayed asleep for another while and didn't wake up just yet...


	2. Missing you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Blue eyes misses someone who she loves dearly, who is special to her. She wishes she made more memories with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note this chapter is sad. I hope you guys don't get too choked up about it.

Blue eyes was in the attic looking through some old memories. She found a box labelled, "memories of brown eyes" and started to look at all the beautiful memories they had together. 

Good days they were. One time blue eyes fell off a chair, her and brown eyes laughed so hard that milk came out of their nose. They ran down to the beach together, naked, laughing joyfully whilst cops were chasing them. Blue eyes started crying, she missed them so dearly. It's a shame they weren't around anymore, Brown eyes would always back her up in anything wether that be an argument with teachers, the police or just an argument with her sibling. Brown eyes and Blue eyes were like two peas in a pod, they were like peanut butter and jelly.   
All these things made her smile, but then made her cry knowing Brown eyes wasn't around anymore. So much things happened to them, yet she blamed herself for their disapperance. Blue eyes stopped crying and decided to go somewhere, to go looking for them.

Blue eyes didn't care about anyone else apart from Brown eyes, she didn't care who tried to stop her. She knew there was risks to this quest, but she wanted them back so badly she was willing to go the the end of the earth. 

So off she went, not coming back until Brown eyes was found...


	3. Vanilla Twilight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is based on owl city. Blue eyes is still out searching for Brown eyes, and she will be so happy once she's found them again and Brown eyes gender confirmed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Blue eyes stopped for a bit and looked up at the midnight sky. She started to miss Brown eyes again, wishing they were with her. "Oh darling, I wish you were here." Blue eyes sighed to herself. She sat down by the lake she was passing, and looked up at the beautiful moon. She seen some fireflies, and they formed the shape of a person, perhaps Brown eyes? Blue eyes was fascinated by this and smiled with delight. The firefly person put out its hand, offering her to dance. Suddenly some music started, was this a dream? She couldn't believe what was happening, both of them dancing the night away. 

Blue eyes seen a shooting star, and quickly made a wish. How she hoped she would find them soon. 

Suddenly, Blue eyes heard a voice and the fireflies dissappeared. It was Brown eyes! Blue eyes screeched in delight, happy to see them again. "Where have u been!?" She asked. 

"Oh no Where really." Brown eyes replied.

"I've missed you! Why did you leave me behind?"

"I couldn't take you with me, you know that."

"I could so!" She huffed.

"I've conqured Lions, Tigers and Bears. That would've been much too scary for you."

"I'm not a child, Brown eyes. I'm old enough to take care of myself."

"Oh really now?" They replied, smirking and twirled her around.

Blue eyes fell over into the lake, now soggy and wet. She clearly wasn't happy with Brown eyes. They just laughed, then she pulled them in. 

"Hey no fair!" Brown eyes chuckled. 

They stayed out all night, making new memories and that night, Blue eyes vowed and promised that she wouldn't go back home, she's never gonna leave his side, he liked it that way...


	4. Crazy world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue eyes is fed up with this world and how half of the world is caught up in stupid stuff when there are real matters out there to be worrying out there. No one sees the world like Blue eyes does, she sees the world as cruel and unfair, she wonders why no one does something for those in need.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of May disagree with what I'm writing, but don't forget these are only my emotions. Part of this is inspired by iisuperwomanii aka, Lilly Singh with her new song voices. Tbh, I agree with what she's saying. We all have diffrent voices but we don't know which one contradicts us. All these voices are fighting one another just to get the top spot of being your voice, aka what you think is right and wrong. So these voices make us do things until we find the voice that is right for us.

Blue eyes sits watching the news with Brown eyes, seeing what's going on the world. 

'Tch! Who cares about some stupid Kylie lip kit scandal? This world is so caught up in the stupid things in life.' Blue eyes thought to herself, just wanting to see news on vietnam and not celebrities. Blue eyes doesn't like celebrities, she thinks their too caught up in their fame to care about others. Some, she knows is nice and actually help promote problems. She despises those like the kardashians and Justin bieber. 

Blue eyes lost track of the news and didn't pay attention, she of course transported herself to her own world again.

This time she thought herself stopping time and recreating the world. Celebrities wouldn't exist, everyone would help those in need and not be stingey. People would have to make their own fun and if a movie was made, it would be forgotten straight afterwards. All this seems impossible, some of u may argue or disagree but this is what Blue eyes voices are. 

"We all have different voices." Blue eyes finally said, to break the silence that was being used to hear the television.

"What do you mean, lil' Blue?" Brown eyes replied, thinking she's crazy.

"I mean we all have different voices. They all fight to get the top spot, of being who we are. These voices tell us what is wrong and what is right, they tell us what to do. You may think I'm crazy but I'm not, think what you want because believe me and you, what we do now leads us to our future. That may be good, May be bad. I-"

"Blue!" Brown eyes exclaimed, cutting her off.

"What?"

"You're not making any sense, right now you sound absoultely mental." He told her honestly, and nicely as he could.

She just said what she usually said.

"But all the best people are."

Brown eyes just sighed and shook his head, fed up hearing that expression. She said it every time someone told her she sounds crazy or tells her, she is crazy.   
Blue eyes knows what she says half of the time is completely barking mad, but she still went ahead and said what she wanted, not caring what others think of her she's just proud to be who she is.

Blue eyes didn't say anything for the rest of the evening, and just sat watching the tv.


End file.
